Revenge
by PrincessMPA
Summary: 500 years is a long time, but not for someone who lives forever. Katherina betrayed Elijah, he turned off his feelings and swore revenge. After a happy evening with her joys, Elena disappears without a trace. She is as if swallowed from the ground, and since Bonnie can't track her down, Caroline sets off in search of her best friend. On her search, Caroline meets Klaus.
1. Prologue

500 years is a long time, but not for someone who lives forever. Katherina betrayed Elijah, he turned off his feelings and swore revenge. After a happy evening with her joys, Elena disappears without a trace. She is as if swallowed from the ground, and since Bonnie can't track her down, Caroline sets off in search of her best friend. On her search, Caroline meets Klaus, who promises to help her, but the original hybrid has only one goal: to break the curse that has been on him for so long. (Definitely, Caroline x Klaus, what I do with the rest I don't know yet).

Laughing, Caroline threw her blond curls back. Finally, they could be carefree again. Katherine had disappeared with Damon and Stefan and they could return to normality. Although her life would never be normal again, the beautiful blonde thought. Bonnie was a witch, Elena a doubleganger and she was a vampire herself, that was anything but normal. But they would make the most of the situation. The three friends were now in their last school year, after which they wanted to go to college together. Everything would be fine, somehow. Until someone noticed that Caroline didn't age anymore, at least seven years would pass.

"Don't think so much, Care!" laughing, Elena pushed her girlfriend into the side and cheered at her at the same time.

Bonnie reminded the brunette of the obvious, but she deliberately ignored it and tilted the Vodka shot down.

"Katherine is gone, what is going to happen to us now?", asked Elena and the young witch had to admit that she was right. They were finally all safe again.

"Then let's drink to it!" Caroline suggested and the three women went to the bar to get something high-proof.

"Sometimes your vampire skills are really practical." praised Bonnie. The blonde grinned at her friend.

"We'd like three more double vodkas." the brunette instructed the bartender, and since Caroline had manipulated him, he pushed them without hesitation. The three drank up and decided to play another round of billiards.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked and looked at Elena with a worried expression. She wasn't completely drunk, but somehow the blonde didn't want to let her friend go home alone.

"Katherine is gone. Nothing is happening to me, Care. But Jenna will kill me if I don't lie in my bed tomorrow morning!" the brunette explained, embracing her two friends.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow for the annual founder firmly.", Bonnie said goodbye and made her way home with Caroline. Elena looked after the two of them for a moment, then she turned to go.

"Excuse me!" a voice sounded behind her and Elena flinched. "I'm sorry if I scared you." the brunette turned around and three meters in front of her stood a tall, handsome man with striking facial features.

"It's all right." Elena brought out, and for a moment she was captivated by his looks. The dark brown eyes, the short dark blonde hair and he looked incredibly good in that suit, the brunette thought. "Can I help you?" Elena smiled and the man bridged the distance between them.

He leaned casually across the street and listened to the three girls laugh and have fun. Katherina had once again escaped him. Not bad, thought Elijah. He would grab her at another time. Now he needed this weak little human girl. When he saw her for the first time, he had almost been hit. The original vampire had been firmly convinced that the bloodline ended with Katherina. He should not have been surprised that this snake had an illegitimate child. The existence of another doppelganger was only to his advantage. Finally, he would be able to take revenge on his brother and because Katherina lulled herself into safety. It would be an easy game, thought Elijah and withdrew into the darkness. The three friends just left the bar and he should be lucky, Elijah thought. The young vampire and the witch went in a different direction than the doppelganger he had been watching for days. The brunette stood in front of the bar for a moment, then she turned to walk.

"Excuse me!" Elijah made his voice sound pleasant and gentle. The doppelganger jerked together in shock. I will soon scare you, even more, Elijah thought, and he had to stifle the grin. "I'm sorry if I frightened you.", winning people's trust was too easy, thought the original vampire and the brunette slowly turned around.

"It's all right." the doppelganger said. Her heart was still beating way too fast, even though her scent was mixed with fear, she smelled heavenly. Elijah reminded the primeval vampire. "Can I help you?" she asked friendly and a little smile stepped on her face. The original vampire bridged the distance between them and pulled out a map from his trouser pocket.

"Can you tell me how to get to the hotel?" he asked friendly and the doppelganger reached out her hand for the map.

"That's right down the street on the left." she replied and yawned.

"Thank you!" Elijah gave her a fake smile. "Can I possibly drive you home?" he asked friendly.

"Thank you." answered the man and his smile enchanted Elena. "Could I drive you home?" he asked. Her parents had actually taught Elena not to get into a car with strangers, but she was tired and he was actually very nice, the brunette thought. Most people don't know that they are evil, she reminded them of her inner voice. Elena stepped insecurely from one foot to the other. She could now walk 15 minutes through the cold night, or let him drive her. "Don't worry, I won't bite!" he smiled. "By the way, I am Elijah. " he introduced himself and reached out his hand to Elena.

"Elena." she said and threw all doubts overboard.

"Then I'll drive you home, Elena." Elijah pointed to the car that was on the opposite side of the road and the two of them started moving. "I really thought I wouldn't meet anybody on the street at this hour.", Elijah sounded relieved and the brunette had to grin.

"I should have been lying in my bed for hours, if my aunt finds out, then I will be grounded for the next hundred years.", Elena laughed and shook her head. Elijah looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"I just let you out at a corner, then we don't wake anyone." the grin that crept on his face took Elena's breath away and she could only nod. The original vampire started the engine and slowly drove down the road.

That was almost too easy, Elijah thought, watching Elena looking out at the street and giving him instructions. He followed her description for a while, then opened the glove compartment and took out a white cloth soaked in chloroform. The doppelganger was drunk enough not to notice anything.

Elijah slowed down and stopped at the side of the road. "Thanks for the ride." she smiled at him. Elijah's hand jumped forward and laid the brunette's handkerchief over her mouth and nose. With his other hand, he had grabbed Elena by the arm. Her pupils widened in shock, then her eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys,

thanks for your reviews. I hope there aren't too many linguistic mistakes. Have fun with the next chapter.

Chapter 1: "We're all scared. The difference lies in the question of what. (Frank Thiess)".

"I can't reach Elena.", the witch began to worry about her girlfriend.

"Jenna probably caught her sneaking in last night," Caroline Bonnie tried to calm down, but she also began to worry. The brunette hadn't responded to any text messages or phone calls since last night.

"Probably we have no choice but to explain it to Jenna," Bonnie swallowed and Caroline wasn't keen on it either. Her mother knew that she was a vampire and by and large the blonde could do whatever she wanted, but she would be angry that she manipulated the bartender.

"My father will ground me until I'm 18 years old. You know him, Care." The witch was horrified at the argument with her father. He was terribly strict since her grandmother died.

"It won't get that bad and maybe Jenna won't tell anyone. She used to be like that too and should understand us," the blonde held up two different summer dresses.

"The left one," Bonnie decided, shaking her head. Caroline always had to be perfectly dressed, otherwise, she wouldn't go outside the door. "We should go to Elena's."

"Why do you think I dress?" the vampire asked and Bonnie shook her head again. "Nothing will have happened, Bon. Elena will just have fallen into bed dead tired yesterday and now she can listen to a sermon from Jenna. Don't worry," Caroline tried to appease the young witch.

"You're probably right," Bonnie turned in and bit her jam roll again.

"Elena?" Jenna knocked on her niece's bedroom door for the third time. Although knocking wasn't the right expression in the meantime she hammered against it. "If you don't come out of your room now, I'll come in," she threatened and massaged her temples. Now the blonde already had a headache early in the morning. Jenna knocked again. "I'm coming in now," she pushed the handle down and the door opened. "Elena", cried once more for her niece. "No, damn it," Jenna snatched it, Elena's bed was empty and untouched. "Jeremy," called the blonde and a short time later Elena's sixteen-year-old brother appeared behind her. "Where's your sister?" Jenna was angry. She had thought that she could trust her niece about that.

"I don't know." Jeremy looked honestly surprised that Elena's bed was empty. "Maybe she went out with Bonnie and Caroline after all," the boy suggested the obvious.

"I...Argh.", Jenna broke off and pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. Elena can experience something, she thought to herself. Now she was not only late for the preparations for the Gründerfest, now she probably had to deal with a drunk seventeen-year-old. She'll be eighteen in a month, then you can't forbid her anything more. "I hate it," Jenna cursed. Why did her sister choose her as guardian? She was just twenty-seven, only ten years older than her niece. Jenna had no idea how to deal with children or better teenagers who had lost their parents. The blonde closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, then she dialed Caroline's number.

"Good morning, Jenna." Caroline's voice sounded surprised.

"Where's Elena?" Jenna fell into the house with the door.

"She's not at home", Caroline sounded surprised and worried at the same time.

"No, I had hoped she was with you," Jenna closed her eyes. All this can't be true, she thought in panic.

"Maybe she has already driven up," Caroline suggested. Of course, Jenna hadn't thought of that at all.

"I'm on my way right now", that's how Jenna ended the conversation. "If your sister shows up here, then tell her to get in touch," the blonde was already halfway down the stairs.

"She's not home." Caroline bit her lower lip.

"I tried again, I can't reach Elena. The cell phone is off," Bonnie looked at the vampire questioningly.

"What do we do now," asked the blonde and the witch shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea," the dark-haired woman admitted.

"Maybe she really drove up and her battery ran out," Caroline suggested again.

"Probably," Bonnie didn't look convinced, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"Then we should also go on the way", Caroline rummaged for her car key.

"Jenna." The mayor came up to her. "Where is Elena? She wanted to be there an hour ago". All this can't be true, Jenna thought and panic rose in her.

"She is definitely not here," the blonde asked.

"No," Mrs. Lockwood replied.

"Damn it," Bonnie kidnapped, who had shown up with Caroline behind Jenna.

"Where were you yesterday," Elena's aunt asked to know.

"At the grill. We just had a drink and went home shortly after one," Caroline swore.

"I had forbidden it to Elena," Jenna sounded disappointed. Bonnie and Caroline looked to the ground.

"We're sorry," Bonnie said.

"Mrs. Lockwood turned around on her high heels and walked away.

Elena's head hurt and her neck hurt. She hadn't drunk that much yesterday, thought the brunette and tried to remember how she had come home. Jenna will kill me, Elena thought. They should never have done that. The brunette should have just let it go when her aunt said no, but she always had to put her head through. "The Founder's Festival," Elena kidnapped it and she sat up straight as a die and opened her eyes. Panic seized the brunette as she realized that this was not her room. "Where am I," she asked herself and looked around. She was lying in a large bed covered with white bed linen. On the opposite wall hung a television set and next to it stood a desk. A hotel, Elena thought, and her heart began to beat wildly. This man who had asked her the way. The brunette tore away the blanket and breathed out relieved.

"You're awake," Elena turned to the door that was about to open and her heart began to beat wildly. What was she doing here with him? Elijah entered and his face was undefined.

"What...", the brunette breathed deeply and before she had finished formulating her question, it occurred to her. He had kidnapped her. Her brown eyes widened and stared at him in horror.

"You don't have to be afraid," his voice was hard and cold. Elena swallowed. Elijah flashed towards her and the brunette brought as much distance as possible between herself and the original vampire. "As long as I need you, you have nothing to fear from me, little doppelganger. You just shouldn't try to escape, otherwise, it could have consequences for your friends and family. We understand each other, don't we?" he asked and the brunette nodded weakly. "Good.". Why did she get in the car with him? Elena could just slap herself in the face for this stupidity.

"What are you up to?" Her voice trembled, eliciting another grin from Elijah.

"I'll explain that to you soon enough, and we were already with you tonight", the primeval vampire put on his jacket and looked at the girl in front of him with a challenge. She had gotten into a stranger's car, that's what she got out of it. Her parents had always warned her. "If you try to get help or flee, your family will be like Katherine," he threatened again and Elena took a sharp breath. Damon had said that the original family was just a myth. "What did this snake tell you?" asked Elijah. The brunette sat as if rooted in the bed, trying to get her heart, which was beating much too fast, under control. "I asked you a question," the original vampire-ruled her.

"She...um. Katherine told something about the 1000-year-old vampires who can't be killed and about a curse lying on one of them..." Elena broke up. "You need me to break the curse," he would kill her. Her breath went intermittently and Elena got sick. She had survived Katherine and now she fell victim to an insane primeval vampire who wanted to break a thousand-year-old curse. "But it's better to have him wipe out your entire family," said a voice in her head. If I come with you and don't flee like Katherine, then my friends and my family are safe," the brunette asked, "what upset Elijah because her heartbeat was normalizing.

"I won't hurt them unless you flee," he promised and the doppelganger nodded.

"Then I'll come with you," Elijah derailed his features for a moment. What kind of game was that? She drew the wrong conclusions, but still, she wanted to go with him. Voluntarily? "Nobody should die because of me," Elena explained.

"Now should I believe you? You doppelgangers are all the same. None of you can be trusted," a growl snarled out of him and the brunette scared back again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "You can and may risk your own life for one thing, but never the life of another." (Karl Raimund Popper).

"When exactly was the last time you saw Elena?" asked Liz Caroline and Bonnie.

"Shortly after one o'clock this morning, when we left the grill," Caroline replied truthfully and her mother gave her a punishing look. "I would never have let her go home alone if I had known she would never get there," the blonde defended herself.

"She shouldn't have left the house at all," Jenna was beside herself with worry and anger.

"Elena said she was leaving alone because she had to wake up in her bed," Bonnie threw in and Jenna laid her face in her hands.

"You can't think of anything else where Elena could be. Or with whom?" Liz was all in her element as sheriff. She also cared about her daughter's best friend, but she couldn't go crazy now, that wouldn't help.

"Damon and Stefan left again, we wanted to celebrate," Caroline let her shoulders hang. She had a terribly bad conscience. She had persuaded Elena to sneak out and now probably something else had happened. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sorry? Do you have any idea what I should say to Jeremy? His parents died a year ago and now Elena has disappeared", tears came in Jenna's eyes. What was wrong with this town? Why did so many people die here? Liz put her hand on Jenna's shoulder. "I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"I'll put out a manhunt for Elena first and then we'll see," the sheriff suggested. "And you," she pointed to Bonnie and Caroline, "stay home," she ordered, and the two girls nodded.

Elena ran past Elijah and went to the bathroom. He had given her five minutes, so she just quickly brushed her teeth and went to the toilet. She didn't want to upset the original vampire. She didn't know what else he would do. The brunette looked at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible, found Elena and tried as hard as she could to restore her smeared makeup, which she did to some extent. The brunette breathed deeply a few more times, then she went back to the adjoining room. Elijah stood at the big window front and looked out.

"Where are we?" Elena had taken all her courage together.

The original vampire turned around. "You don't need to know that."

"But I would like to know," Elena disagreed and he pulled up an eyebrow.

"You have at least more courage than Katherina," he said coldly. He spat out her name every time, like a swearword, thought Elena. "We will continue now and I warn you," Elijah's voice was already a single threat.

"Bonnie!" Caroline knocked on the window and the witch rose from her bed.

"What are you doing here, Care?" asked the dark-haired woman and looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Vampire. You can't lock me up so easily, even if my mother would like that," explained the blonde. "Couldn't you track Elena down with a spell?" asked Caroline.

"I hadn't even thought of that yet," Bonnie confessed. "Do you have anything with you that belongs to her? Caroline pulled a chain out of her pocket that Elena had forgotten about weeks ago.

"Is that possible?" asked the blonde and Bonnie nodded.

"Very good," the witch took some candles from her closet and put them in a circle. She placed the chain in the middle, then spoke some Latin words and the flames of the candles shot up.

Caroline stood there, amazed like every time. She was a vampire and still couldn't believe what Bonnie was doing, despite everything she had seen.

"Nothing," the young witch said frustrated.

"That can't be true!" Caroline looked at her friend questioningly.

"Someone is blocking me, Care. I have no idea where Elena is, but that can't mean anything good. We should never have left her alone," Bonnie bit her lip. "Everything was just fine. Why must things go wrong now?", the young witch put her head in her hands.

"I will look for Elena and I will find her", Caroline's fighting spirit was awakened.

"How are you going to do that? She could be anywhere in the world," Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't know how I'm going to do that. The first thing I will do is pay Stefan and Damon a visit and then...Oh, what do I know and when I have to search for the whole world? I find her," Caroline embraced her best friend, "If anyone asks you, you had no idea," the blonde was on her way to the window.

"What are you saying to your mother," Bonnie asked and Caroline stopped.

"I write her a letter. Damn Bonnie. I have the feeling that all this is my fault, so I have to straighten it out again.".

"It's not your fault," the witch contradicted.

"I will nevertheless go on the search", her decision was made. "Keep me informed of what's happening here," Caroline demanded and Bonnie nodded. Bonnie took the vampire once more in her arms, then she had already disappeared.

They had been heading north for hours, by now they were almost in Canada. Elena hadn't eaten for almost 24 hours and her stomach slowly started to report. The courage to ask the original vampire a second time, where they were going, Elena had not been able to muster and so she had been thinking about her own thoughts for hours. In her head, the most horrible scenarios of how she would die had run their course.

Elijah took the next exit and drove into a forest area. If she died tonight, Elena asked herself, and panic rose inside her again. She would not flee. She didn't want anyone to die because of her, but still, she feared death. She feared the pain associated with it, but the worst thing about it all was that she couldn't say goodbye. She couldn't tell Jeremy and Jenna that she loved her and that she was sorry. She could not tell Bonnie and Caroline what wonderful friends they had been. Tears gathered in her eyes and Elena tried to wink them away, but that didn't work so she quickly wiped her face. She didn't want to show Elijah that she was weak. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of showing that she was afraid. It wouldn't do any good anyway. He was like Damon when he had switched off his feelings and probably he had.

"We're here," she ripped his cold voice out of her mind and Elena looked up in shock. They were in the middle of the forest and in front of them stood a large, probably very luxurious wooden house.

Elijah had got out and stood before she could finish her thoughts on the passenger's side and opened her door. "Come with me," he instructed her and Elena did what he said, what else could she do? Even if she escaped, she would never find out here. The brunette followed the original vampire through the front door and what she saw then struck her speech. They were standing in a huge room that was connected to the living room and a fire was burning in the fireplace. A staircase led up to the first floor and one to the basement. To their left was the kitchen. "We will stay here for the next few days. You can move freely around the house. The room on the first floor on the left is for you. You'll also find something to wear there. There is a swimming pool in the basement and the fridge is full," he said, throwing a warning look at the doppelganger, then he went into the living room to pour himself something alcoholic.

Elena slowly went up to the first floor and stopped at the end of the stairs. From here one passage went to the right and one to the left. From each corridor, four doors went off. The brunette turned left and opened the first door. At least she had found the bathroom once before, she thought ironically. The second door she opened seemed to be her bedroom. She entered and closed the door behind her. He had said she would find something to wear, so she walked up to the big closet and opened it. Elena stopped breathing. A wardrobe full of designer clothes? The brunette stumbled back two steps. Why did someone do that? If he wanted to kill her, why didn't he do it right away? Why would she sit around in a beautiful room with expensive clothes forever? That was perverse! The tears came to Elena again and this time she didn't hold her back. Why should she? It didn't matter what he thought of her. She would die anyway. There was no way out of this dilemma.

Elijah stood in front of the fireplace and looked into the flames with one hand he supported himself, in the other, he held his whiskey and listened. She had gone with him so willingly, that confused him. No Petrova had been selfless yet, but when he threatened her family, she immediately gave up her resistance and agreed. Why? This question had been with him for hours. "It doesn't matter, it's only a means to an end anyway," he said to himself and tipped down his whiskey. A soft whimpering came from the upper floor, which made the original vampire roll with his eyes, annoyed. Maybe he should tell her that he only intended to turn her into a vampire before his brother's eyes and thus take him once and for all, the chance to break his curse? "Since when do you care how a human being is?" he continued to talk to himself.

Caroline packed a few things together at vampire speed. She left a suicide note to her mother telling her that she was looking for Elena and that she would contact her from time to time. That would be huge trouble, but the blonde saw no other way out. At least she had to try. Besides, her mother couldn't treat her like a child forever. She was a vampire and could take care of herself. The only question Caroline couldn't answer herself was: Where would she start looking? If you wanted to disappear from Mystik Falls, there were two possibilities. Either north or south. Since she was looking for Damon and Stefan, she would go south, as Caroline remembered, she wanted to go to Texas. The blonde closed her travel bag and threw it over her shoulder, then left the house. Actually, Caroline had intended to drive, but running was faster and since she had to find Elena as fast as possible. The blonde took a quick look around to see if anyone was watching her and then she disappeared from town in a flash.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "No one knows what the next day holds for us."

Jenna had been undecided for an hour in front of the house where she lived with Jeremy and Elena. She hadn't been able to overcome going inside yet. What would she tell Jeremy? How would she explain to him that his sister had disappeared? The blonde let her head sink against the steering wheel. All of this could not be true. "Please let me wake up," she asked, but nothing happened. It was like the night when the call came that her sister and husband died in an accident. Everything had just returned to normal. Tears ran down Jenna's cheek. First, she had lost her sister and now her niece would not come back. Elena would never have left town voluntarily. Something terrible must have happened. "It won't get better if you put it off longer. It just gets harder," she spoke to herself. Jenna wiped off the tears and got out of her car. She had to tell Jeremy before he found out from someone else. Slowly Jenna walked towards the house where her sister once lived with her husband and children and now she with Elena and Jeremy. How do you teach someone who has already lost almost everything that he now has nothing?

"Jenna!" the front door was ripped open.

"Jer", her voice sounded all wrong, the blonde thought. He would know immediately that something had happened.

"Where's Elena?", his voice sounded questioning, but his eyes seemed to know at the sight.

"I don't know," Jenna confessed and closed the front door behind her. "She has disappeared and no one has seen her since last night," Jeremy pressed her lips together and closed his eyes.

"You think she's dead," he improved on Jenna and said her thoughts for the first time.

"I don't know. I only know that nobody saw her anymore", Jenna's voice sounded hollow and empty.

"We all know what that means in this city." Jeremy's voice was hard but tears gathered in his eyes.

Caroline had been running all night. In between, she had tried to reach Stefan every now and then, but no one ever answered. The blonde didn't know how to find a single person in a big city like Austin. It would be easiest if she started searching for each bar individually. As soon as she found Damon, he could tell him where Stefan was and probably they knew where Elena was. The blonde took her cell phone out of her pocket and googled all the addresses of bars, toy libraries, pubs, and various other shady shops. "This will take forever," she complained, but she had no choice. Not if she wanted to find her girlfriend. Although Caroline herself didn't believe that Elena was with Stefan or Damon. Why should she? But because she didn't know where else to start... she shrugged her shoulders. Caroline decided to start in the outskirts of the city, where you could celebrate more discreetly as a vampire. There was no danger that someone else would burst in every few minutes. The blonde made a list and went to work. It was already noon when Caroline had just finished the first two districts of the city. Frustrated, she ran to the bar and manipulated a Vodka shot. She closed her eyes for a moment. 36 hours ago everything had been fine. Now Elena had disappeared and her mother, as she could take it from her voicemail to 180. Caroline tilted the shot down and left the bar. Outside she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed her mother's number. She had to face Liz at some point and the sooner she got it over with, the better. After the second ring, Liz picked up. "Mom," Caroline greeted her friendly.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed her mother's voice over the phone.

"I'm looking for one of my best friends," the blonde tried to stay calm.

"You disappear without saying a word. I was worried sick", now Caroline got a bad conscience again.

"I am a vampire. I can take care of myself Mom. Elena is only a human being. I have to find her," explained the blonde.

"You could at least have discussed it with me," Liz threw in.

"You wouldn't have let me go," Caroline countered and at the other end of the line it remained silent. "You're probably right," Liz admitted. "I know I can't stop you, but please take care of yourself," her mother asked.

"Of course and I'll get back to you at regular intervals," Caroline promised, then she said goodbye and hung up. That wasn't so bad, she thought and continued her search.

The brunette opened her eyes and got up. Her whole body hurt again, but this time the reason was simple. She had fallen asleep on the parquet floor. "Damn," she murmured and massaged her own neck. Elena stood up and listened. Outside there was nobody to hear, although she doubted that she was able to hear Elijah. She took a skirt, a blouse and fresh underwear from the closet and decided to take a shower. The warm water loosened her cramped muscles and even though she couldn't forget what position she was in, it did her good. For almost twenty minutes the brunette let the hot water run over her body, then she washed her hair and dressed. Elena was hungry, she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, but she didn't want to cross Elijah's path. Human needs gained the upper hand and Elena decided to make something to eat. Slowly and quietly she climbed down the stairs, there was nothing to see of the original vampire. Elena opened the fridge and beat eggs in a pan after searching for them for almost five minutes in the huge kitchen. The brunette was so hungry that she ate the egg directly from the pan. "You're not on the lam. You can sit down for dinner," Elijah's voice sounded behind her and Elena whirled around. Her heartbeat accelerated, as the original vampire noted with satisfaction. The doppelganger put the pan down and swallowed the last bite of egg, while Elijah went to the fridge without looking after her. He fetched a blood bag from the bottom compartment and poured himself a glass, then drank. Elena watched him and nausea rose inside her. She knew the vampires were drinking blood, but she had never seen it before. Stefan, Caroline, and Damon all drank when she was absent. The brunette pressed her lips together. "Fresh from the vein, it tastes better, but I can't imagine you volunteering," Elijah looked at her with his indefinite facial expression, then a smile stepped on his face that made Elena freeze the blood in her veins.

"Definitely not," she said to him when she got caught again.

"Too bad," Elijah flashed towards her and stopped right in front of her. Elena flinched and tried to get as far away from Elijah as possible, but she had the kitchenette in her back. The primordial vampire grabbed her wrist and put it to his face, then he drew her scent. His face distorted into the mask of the monster he was and his teeth came out.

"Don't touch me," Elena pulled herself away with all her might, bringing distance between herself and the original vampire. The doppelganger's heart almost jumped out of her chest. Her breath went rattling and she looked at the vampire in front of her in panic.

"Don't worry. As long as I need you, you have nothing to fear from me," she should calm down? Anger rose in Elena.

"Why don't you just kill me now," she shouted at him and was surprised at her own courage.

"Who said anything about my wanting to kill you?" he asked and Elijah had to admit he was impressed. No one had spoken to him like that for a long time.

"To break the curse the doppelganger had to die," her confusion could be seen in her face.

"No, my dear Elena. I will turn you into a vampire in front of my brother. I will take away his opportunity to break his curse once and for all. After all these years he will pay for all this", his voice was full of hate and the brunette swallowed. He wanted to transform her. He also wanted to do to her what she never wanted to be. "But you can see her again. Your family, your friends. There is hope that you will see her again," whispered a little voice in her head. She had no chance against him anyway. She could not oppose him. What could she do?

"Why? it burst out of Elena.

"That's none of your business," Elijah hissed and again he distorted his face to the horrible mask. But the brunette didn't want to give up so quickly, if she was to become a character in a game that she didn't play herself, then at least she wanted to know why.

"Why do you want to deprive your brother of the opportunity to break his curse? What kind of curse is it?" he needed her. So Elijah wouldn't kill her so easily. Then why shouldn't she try to find out something?

"That is none of your business," he repeated his words, but this time it was not a hiss, but a threat.

"I am to become a vampire so that you can take revenge. I think it concerns me very much,' Elena poisoned back and she didn't even know what had got into her. Even before she knew it, the great vampire had grabbed her by the throat and her feet lifted off the floor.

"You shouldn't play with my lack of patience," he growled and bit his wrist, then pressed it against Elena's mouth. The brunette had no chance she had to take his blood to herself, so she swallowed it reluctantly. Nausea rose again in Elena. Elijah put the doppelganger back on her feet and she rushed to the tap to get the taste of blood from her mouth. When she turned around again, the vampire had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "It simply falls from the sky, as an unexpected gift. (In the garden of friendship)".

Caroline had searched most of the city. But she couldn't find a trace of Damon, Stefan or Katherine anywhere. It was to go crazy. The three were their only clue in the search for Elena. What should she do now? America was big. They could be anywhere. They could have scattered all over the world. Caroline would never find them like that. She needed someone to help her, but she didn't know any more vampires and as Bonnie couldn't find Elena, the blonde doubted that another witch was able. Caroline put her head on the counter and ordered another shot. She had spent all day and a half the night looking for Stefan and Damon so she couldn't find them frustrated Caroline. "Damn it," she fled and hit the small glass that broke into thousands of pieces. The blonde quickly looked around, but apparently, no one had noticed her little outburst of rage. "Another one," Caroline ordered her order and wiped the shards from the counter with a wave of her hand. "Oh damn it. I'm sorry," she apologized. The blonde hadn't heard the woman next to her coming at all.

"Nothing happened," said a pleasant female voice and she let herself sink onto the bar stool next to Caroline. "I would like the same thing.

"Are you already twenty-one?" asked the barkeeper and the blonde young woman waved at him, then she looked deep into his eyes.

"You saw my ID and are now bringing me the alcohol," she manipulated him.

Caroline looked at the blonde next to her, so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that the woman next to her was a vampire. "You're pretty lost in thought for a vampire," she noted, and Caroline gave her a smile. "By the way, I am Rebekah," she introduced herself.

"Caroline," she said.

"I've never seen you here before and I'm here nearly every night," Rebekah said and tilted her shot down.

"I'm here for the first night. I'm looking for someone. We'd like two more", Care had hardly finished talking, two new glasses stood in front of them. Rebekah seemed to be nice, the blonde thought, and since she had no idea what she was going to do anyway. Caroline sighed. "My best friend disappeared without a trace from Mystik Falls two days ago," the blonde began.

"You're kidding me," Rebekah interrupted her, "Mystik Falls, that's where we originally came from," it burst out of her.

Now it was Caroline's turn to look at her counterpart in disbelief. "I can't remember you. When did you live there?

Rebekah laughed briefly. "My three brothers and I were the first vampires ever to exist. I'm over a thousand years old". Caroline wasn't badly surprised. So she had come across one of the oldest vampires there was. "Now back to your story," Rebekah smiled again.

"That was actually the whole story. We were celebrating. She never arrived at the home and since my witch friend can't track her down, I started looking for Stefan, Damon or Katherine," Caroline was abruptly interrupted again.

"You're not talking about this bitch Katherine Pierce, or whatever she calls herself now, are you?" Rebekah asked and rage had stepped on her beautiful face.

"Yes, unfortunately," Caroline quickly added. "She made our lives hell until she disappeared from one day to the next with Damon and Stefan. You seem to know her," the blonde asked carefully.

"She played with two of my brothers and I swear that if I get my hands on this fake snake, I'll make short work of it," the original vampire growled and Caroline had to swallow. " It sounds very mysterious with your friend," Rebekah added.

"I just don't know what to do. Stefan mentioned that they wanted to go to Austin. I searched every bar in the city, but I couldn't find any of them," Care explained.

"They're definitely not here, that wouldn't have escaped me," Caroline let her head hang. "I'm not good at tracking someone down, but my brother is," at least when it's not about Katherina, Rebekah added in thought. "We paid him a visit and asked him for help. If we are lucky and he has a good day, he will help us and if not, we will ask my other brother," she smiled encouragingly at Caroline. The two women had to admit, even though they were separated for many years, they were somehow on the same wavelength. They had understood each other from the beginning.

"You would do that?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"I have not given up on my brother Klaus for hundreds of years. He built up New Orleans and now plays "King" there...oh, that's complicated. I have never led my own life and I have no girlfriends. I am alone. Why shouldn't I help you? After all, we understood each other well from the beginning," Rebekah asked and Caroline fell around her neck.

"Thank you. That...I don't even know what to say," Caroline confessed. She wasn't often speechless, but at that moment she was. The blonde had not believed that vampires could be so friendly. Maybe she had only seen bad examples so far?

"No problem," the original vampire smiled and ordered two more shots for her.

"What are your other two brothers doing?" Caroline asked when she had been drinking and Rebekah's face darkened a little.

"Kol travels the world and probably flattens everything that's not on the tree at three and Elijah...", the thought of her eldest brother hurt the blonde. "Elijah went mad sometime.".

Caroline looked at the original vampire for a moment. Actually, she wanted to ask what exactly she meant by that, but she omitted. Rebekah didn't seem to like to talk about it. "Do we have to get any things from you?" asked the original vampire and Caroline shook her head so that her curls flew around.

"I have nothing with me unless this bag." She pointed to the floor.

"So you fell head over heels," Rebekah noticed, and the blonde nodded.

"I should never have sent Elena home alone," Caroline rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm to blame for the whole thing.".

"I don't think so," Rebekah disagreed. "The whole thing sounds so well planned. She disappears, your witch can't find her. That doesn't sound like someone who kidnapped her by night and fog. Are you sure she didn't leave on her own," Caroline stared at the blonde next to her. She hadn't thought of that yet. Bonnie was blocked. She couldn't find Elena, it wasn't a spontaneous action. Someone put a lot of work into it.

"Elena would never disappear like that. Her parents died a year ago in a car accident. She wouldn't just let her little brother down like that," Care and Rebekah explained, automatically thinking of Elijah. She would never have thought it possible for him to switch off his feelings, for him to give up his family and take revenge on Klaus.

"She is a human being, isn't she?" Rebekah asked and Caroline nodded. "Then the whole thing is really strange. Can't you really think of anyone, except the three, who wants to hurt her?" Rebekah asked and Care shook her head again.

"We were so happy katherine finally disappeared from this town. I can't think of anyone but her, but what good would it do her, except that Elena looks exactly like them, they have nothing in common", now it was incredulous to look at Rebekah Caroline. That was impossible, except...no. Klaus would know if another doppelganger existed. The bloodline ended with Katherina Petrova. Probably Caroline only meant that she looked very similar to Katherine and there Rebekah herself had met some girls who looked similar to Katherina. It had to be that way. Everything else was simply not possible.

"Then we should make our way to my brother", Rebekah stood up and paid the bill of both of them.

"Thank you", Caroline said again and the great vampire gave her a beautiful smile.

Rebekah led Caroline to a faithful black SUV, which probably cost more than her mother earned in a year. "How did you actually get here," asked the original vampire.

"I walked," Caroline said and Rebekah laughed. When she was young and her transformation wasn't too long ago, she liked to run. Care yawned. She had certainly not slept for two days.

"I drive and you can get some sleep," Rebekah suggested. The blonde leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes. She hoped so much that they found Elena quickly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "He who sows the wind and reap the whirlwind (Old Testament, Hosea)."

After Elijah's action, Elena hadn't come out of her room until the next morning. The brunette had to admit that she was terrified of him. But what should she do? She couldn't stay in her room all the time. She was only human. She was hungry and the bottle of water she had taken upstairs was empty. She could not hide all the time. After all, she hadn't hidden from Katherine either. "But this is something different," she reminded her inner voice. "I will turn you into a vampire before my brother's eyes," Elijah's voice echoed in her head and Elena let herself sink to her bed. If she had counted correctly, she had now been gone for three days. Vampires had a different sense of time. Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline all had terrible worries about her. How would she ever explain that to them if Elijahs let them go at all? She is then a vampire, all that she never wanted to be. But she couldn't do anything. He would kill everyone she loved if Elena didn't play along, the brunette couldn't let that happen. "Then I will become a vampire", she whispered and tears burned again in her eyes. Somehow she would be able to deal with it, besides, she had Caroline. Provided she ever saw her friend again. The door opened and Elena shrugged. Elijah appeared in her room. His face had frozen back into the mask he always wore.

"Drink," he urged the doppelganger. The original vampire crossed the room, stopped in front of her bed and offered her a small glass bottle, apparently filled with blood. "We can do this the easy way by drinking, or we can do it like yesterday," Elijah told her. Hateful, Elena looked at the vampire. But she knew she had no chance, so she trembled and reached out for the little bottle. Nausea overcame Elena again. She uncorked the little bottle and drank it all at once. "Good girl," Elijah praised and a grin stepped on his face.

"How long are we staying here? " asked the brunette. Elijah looked at her in amazement. He wouldn't have thought it possible for her to address him again after yesterday.

"A while," he said indefinitely, turning to leave. A while? Elena couldn't do anything with that, she wouldn't have had to ask him to get over it.

"What is a while? Weeks? Months? Years?", it burst out of her again and Elijah whirled around.

The original vampire valued her with his cold, brown eyes and Elena's heart began to beat even faster, but she stood up to his gaze. "As long as my brother needs to find us here." She had courage, he had to let her do that, and apparently, she was different from Katherina because she had not yet attempted to escape. "Don't talk nonsense," he said to himself. No Petrova was ever different. They all betrayed those who trusted them.

"If I am a vampire," she paused. Did she really want to ask him that question? Did she really want to know? "Can I go then?" asked Elena. She had brought her trembling under control, her voice also sounded surprisingly powerful. Only her heartbeat revealed her fear. Her ears were booming and the brunette was sure that if this continued, she would die of heart failure before his brother had found her.

"As soon as I no longer need you, you can leave," the door was closed behind him and Elena remained alone. He said that he would let her go. Hope germinated in Elena. She could see her family again. She could see her friends again. "You don't know when that will be. Maybe he will change his mind," a voice in her head mocked. "Anyway, there is the possibility and I have to hold on to it," Elena said to the voice and now she would eat something, the brunette decided.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Rebekah shook Caroline. "Come on. We're home," Caroline opened her eyes and what she saw amazed her.

"Wow," the beautiful blonde kidnapped it.

" Snobbish, wasn't it?" asked the original vampire and Caroline unconsciously shook her head.

"That's beautiful," she breathed and looked at the white villa with the glass facade glistening in the rising sun. "Your brother lives here?" Caroline's voice sounded disbelieving.

"Yes, so come on," Rebekah asked her amusedly. "Did you ever get out of Mystik Falls in your life so far?".

"No, as long as I can remember, I haven't seen anything but this city," Care confessed.

"Then everything is clear to me," Rebekah laughed and opened the driver's door. Caroline did the same for her. They were standing in a parking lot at the back of the villa from where two paths led from one to the villa, the other to the garden. When Rebekah set herself in motion, Caroline followed her in amazement. They walked up to the path to the villa, lined with rose bushes and all sorts of other artfully cut bushes. "Somewhere I must have the key," Rebekah spoke more to herself, she knew she was not getting an answer from the young vampire right now. She kept digging in her pocket, if she rang at that time, Klaus would probably stake her. After all, it was only shortly after six o'clock. "There he is," the original vampire unlocked the oversized front door and asked Caroline in. "We are a bit early, Klaus will probably wake up in two hours. Do you want something to eat?" Rebekah asked friendly and Caroline nodded. She led her new girlfriend into the kitchen, poured them a glass of blood, then the two started making breakfast.

Klaus stretched out. Something had awakened him. He picked up his ears and heard laughter from the kitchen, that could only mean that Rebekah was back. Otherwise, he could not explain it to himself. Hadn't he told her clearly that he didn't want her to bring her conquests. Anger rose in him and he swung his legs out of bed. Quickly he put on his jeans and a T-shirt, then he stormed down into the kitchen. "Rebekah, didn't I tell you..." he vomited. His sister was sitting at the table with some blond beauty and the two laughed.

"Good morning, Nik," she greeted her brother radiantly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and Klaus looked visibly confused.

"Caroline and I have a little problem and I'm sure you can help us," Caroline, he thought, that's the name of the blonde beauty.

"I am Klaus," he introduced himself politely and grinned at Caroline suggestively, but she twisted her eyes.

"Nice to meet you," she replied anyway and gave him a little smile.

"What can I do for you?", Klaus asked and sat down with the two women, Rebekah poured her brother a cup of coffee.

"We are looking for Caroline's best friend," explained his sister.

"Maybe you should tell me what happened, Love," he asked Caroline in a deep, smoky voice. That could be interesting, Klaus thought and leaned back grinning.

That son of a bitch... Caroline was internally scolding. What was he imagining? He didn't know her at all and then something like that. "Calm, Care. At least he can help you," she said to herself. "All right..." she said and the blonde began to tell again. Klaus didn't interrupt her when she told her she came from Mystik Falls, not even when she reported Katherine, but the blonde was sure that his face darkened as soon as she mentioned her name.

"Can you help us, Nik?" Rebekah asked when Caroline was finished with her remarks.

"I think so," he replied. "Do you have a picture of your friend?" he asked Caroline and she nodded.

" Wait a minute," she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and showed him her wallpaper. Klaus stared at her cell phone. That wasn't possible, was it? Rebekah looked just as shocked at the cell phone in Caroline's hand. She looked exactly like Katherina, she thought, and the original vampire could see how the plan took shape in Klaus Head. There was another doppelganger. Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised that Katherina had an illegitimate child, Rebekah thought, and a smile stepped on Klaus' face, that couldn't be good. Why hadn't she let Caroline show her a picture before, now it was too late? "Damn," Rebekah cursed inwardly. For centuries Klaus had been looking for a way to break his curse, now it was within reach. Even if they found Elena, she would die and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I will issue a wanted report to all my subordinate vampires. Someone will find them, I promise", Klaus was in high spirits. He had almost given up, but fate meant well with him, he thought.

"Thank you", Caroline had jumped up and Klaus had fallen around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," she said as she pressed him tightly to herself. Involuntarily he put one of his arms around her center and absorbed her indescribable scent. She smelled incredible and for the first time in many years, moved a little deep inside him. "Excuse me," Care mumbled embarrassedly and sat down on her chair again. The redness had shot into her cheeks and Klaus thought she looked beautiful.

"Just a word with you, Nik!" Rebekah's words came out sharper than intended. She looked at her brother angrily.

"We'll be right back, Love," Klaus apologized and went next door with Rebekah.

"You're not serious now, are you?" Rebekah hissed as Klaus closed the door behind them.

"What do you mean Rebekah?" her brother asked innocently.

"You know that very well," poisoned the original vampire.

"I have waited a thousand years for this moment!" Klaus poisoned back.

"You let her believe that you want to help her and then you kill her best friend for your damn ritual. That's disgusting," Rebekah spat at him.

"You won't tell her anything about it, have we understood each other?", the primordial hybrid sparkled dangerously at his sister.

"I don't know why I should do that!", Rebekah was beside himself.

"I'll put you back in your coffin," he threatened.

"You're a pervert!" Rebekah accused him of. "You'd like to fuck her and kill her best friend, that's...", the blonde didn't find any words.

"Did we understand each other?" Klaus asked again, his hand shot forward and enclosed Rebekah's throat.

"Yes," pressed them out between clenched teeth.

"Then it was good." Her brother let her go and went back to the kitchen. Rebekah stood there for a while and tried to catch herself. That wasn't right. She would have had to ask Caroline for a picture first. Why didn't she consider that?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "Life is losing the ground under your feet (Unknown)."

Klaus returned to the kitchen. Caroline sat there drinking her coffee and eating her roll. "You are a pervert. You want to fuck her and kill her best friend," Rebekah's words echoed in his head. When did his sister become so moral? She had no problem killing anyone else. "I would be happy if you stay a while." Caroline looked up and gave him her most beautiful smile.

"Gladly," how could she refuse this invitation? He helped her find Elena. "How can I show my gratitude?" asked Caroline.

"I'll tell you when I think of something, Love," he smiled and drank his coffee. The two vampires sat silently in the kitchen. Klaus enjoyed their company, somehow he felt light. He couldn't explain it either. He didn't even know Caroline and yet he didn't care about almost anything as soon as she smiled.

It took Rebekah about fifteen minutes to catch her again. When she returned to the kitchen she tried to impale her brother with her eyes, but Klaus didn't seem to mind.

"I'll stay here for a while," Caroline ripped the original vampire from her mind.

"That is really nice," Rebekah laboriously brought out.

"Is everything okay with you?" Care asked her friend.

"Sure. I'm just tired. I think I'll lie down for a while. If you need anything, just let me know," Rebekah tried a smile, which she did to some extent, then she turned on the heel and marched off. "Asshole," she hissed as she passed her brother, but so quietly that it was impossible for Caroline to hear.

"What was that?" asked the blonde, who looked at Rebekah with a big question mark on her head.

"She is sometimes a bit peculiar," explained Klaus. "If you like, I'll show you a guest room. I have to work an hour or two, but afterward I can show you the city," the original hybrid suggested, and Caroline's eyes began to glow. This day couldn't really go any better, she thought. Klaus had promised to send his vampires in search of Elena, she could stay here and rest from all the hardships of the last months and he wanted to show her one of the greatest cities of the whole country.

"I would be very happy," Caroline replied and looked at Klaus. His incredible blue eyes, the rough voice, the sexy accent... "You're awful, Care," she scolded herself inside. "You should look for your best friend who's disappeared, but instead you're dressing up this ancient vampire you've known for an hour! "He promised to help, if he can't find her, nobody will find her," Caroline contradicted her guilty conscience.

"You don't have to worry. I will initiate the search for your best friend immediately. Elena Gilbert, right?" he asked and Caroline nodded.

"I don't even know what to say," the blonde admitted.

"You don't have to say anything, Love," Klaus leaned forward and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. Caroline swallowed. He really looked damn good, she thought.

"Thank you for everything", her voice was almost a whisper. "I'd like a shower," Caroline shook her head. What was wrong with her?

"I will show you your room," Klaus stood up and Care followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena was undecided in the big kitchen. It was to go crazy. She had been almost alone for the last two days. She was just locked in this house, like an animal. It was beautiful weather. The sun was shining warmly from the sky and the brunette wanted to go for a walk. Sure, she had completely different problems, but she couldn't change that anyway. Why shouldn't she come to terms with the situation and make the most of it? She had no other choice. "All right, Elena. He won't tear your head off just because you ask if you can go for a walk," she said to herself. The brunette left the kitchen and stepped into the big living room. Elijah stood on the large glass front at the back of the room. "I..." she began and paused to breathe a sigh of relief. "It's beautiful weather and I would like to go for a walk," Elena's words came out fast, almost too fast to understand.

The original vampire turned around and looked at the doppelganger piercingly, for the second time that day she stood up to his gaze. "Do you really think I'd let you wander around out there alone?" asked with a mocking undertone.

"What would I have to run away from?" she replied angrily. "All right," Elena gave in. "If you don't want me to run around alone, just come with me," she asked. She really had to get out of this house and if it was in his company, it was the same, she thought frustrated. The brunette would have preferred to be alone, but she should have known that he wouldn't let her.

"You want me to come with you?" now she had made him speechless. She had spent the last three days spending as little time as possible in his presence and now she wanted him to come. What wrong game was she playing?

"I only want one or two hours in the sun," she begged. Elijah didn't know why actually he didn't care how she was. Wait a minute, he thought. He didn't care how she was. She is only a means to an end.

"All right", the original vampire started to move. He didn't really want to go with her now, did he? She had only said that so that he would leave her alone for an hour or two. "Good plan," mocked her inner voice. "Shut up," she hissed. Elijah turned around and looked at her questioningly. "I spoke to myself," confessed Elena as he looked at her angrily. Blood shot into her cheeks and she quickly ran past him to put on her shoes.

Elena closed her eyes and turned her face towards the sun. The warm rays warmed her skin and for a moment she could forget where she was. Elijah stood next to her at some distance and looked at her. She was undeniably beautiful, like Tatia or Katherina, but something about her was different. "Does she interest you?" mocked his inner voice and Elijah snorted derogatorily. He had turned his feelings back on at some point, but he wasn't interested in what others wanted. The first 500 years of his existence he had always cared for his family and Klaus thanked him by putting his siblings in coffins and betraying him. His brother would have seen what he got out of it.

Elena had set herself in motion again and the original vampire followed her like a shadow. Did he really think she was fleeing? She would never endanger Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline, and all the others. She wasn't like Katherina, who put her own life above all else, but apparently, he believed it. The undergrowth under her feet rustling and the many old deciduous trees around her reminded Elena of her home. Tears came into the eyes of the doppelganger as she thought of her home, as she thought of what fears Jenna had. She had to believe she was dead. Maybe that was quite good too, then they could lock up and their existence as doppelgangers would never endanger her again. They could lead a largely normal life without all the supernatural. Like Katherine had said, as doppelgangers you almost magically attracted the supernatural, it was almost impossible to escape it. Elena wasn't sure if she could stay away from her family when all this was over. If it was over at all, she thought cynically.

" Be careful," Elijah had pre-flashed and caught the doppelganger before she stumbled over a branch and fell almost three feet into the depth. The original vampire looked at her angrily. "What was that about?" he asked and his voice trembled with anger. Did she want to kill herself out here?

"I...", Elena's voice trembled like her whole body. "I didn't care where I was going. I was thinking," she explained quickly. Elijah had grabbed the doppelganger by the arms with both hands. They were only a few centimeters apart. His scent went up Elena's nose and she had to admit that he smelled really good. "Stockholm Syndrome," mocked her inner voice as the brunette stared at the original vampire who was still holding her.

"What are you doing?" asked his inner voice. Save her, otherwise, I can forget my plan to take revenge on Klaus, Elijah thought angrily. "Sure," laughed his inner voice and the original vampire shook his head slightly. Then he looked at the doppelganger again. "We're going back," he ordered and finally let go of Elena.

The brunette stood there motionless for a few seconds before she set herself in motion. What was that, she asked herself. What was she doing? He was evil and abysmally bad. He had kidnapped her and wouldn't shy away from killing her friends or family and she thought he smelled good? When had she lost her mind in the last three and a half days?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "Monsters are real and so are ghosts. They live inside us and sometimes they win (Stephen King)."

Caroline looked around in amazement. This city was beautiful. "Do you like what you see, Love?" Klaus asked and she turned to him with a smile.

"It's amazing," she confessed as the two vampires walked between the 18th-century houses. "I had never been so far away from home before", mourning lay in her voice.

"I could show you the world," Klaus offered and was surprised by his own words. What the hell was he doing? He didn't know her. Nevertheless, he was impressed by her. Her best friend disappeared and she didn't leave anything to you to find her. He had rarely seen so much loyalty in a thousand years. She was beautiful, she was loyal, her smile was contagious. "And she will never want anything to do with you again if you sacrifice her best friend," his inner voice added. He had waited a thousand years, he would not give that up for a fleeting love affair. Klaus' mood changed. He would not get involved with this blonde beauty. It brought him no advantage.

"I don't know," she said uncertainly and stopped in front of an ice cream parlor.

"Of course you don't have to," Klaus rowed back as soon as he had the chance.

"I'll think about it," she said and headed unerringly towards the small café. The original hybrid followed her, "I'd like three bullets. Vanilla, raspberry and yogurt," ordered the blonde and looked at Klaus with a challenge, but he shook his head. He had never tried this stuff in his whole life and he wouldn't start now. "He would also like three bullets. Chocolate, nut and blueberry," she decided over his head. Klaus looked at the blonde in disbelief. He no longer knew when he had last been resisted, even if it was only about such small things as ice cream. Caroline paid and handed Klaus the waffle with the ice cream.

"Try it. It's delicious," she promised with a smile. The original hybrid stood there for a moment, as if rooted. She had resisted him. For centuries no one had resisted him. "Come on, it's just ice cream. You will not die of it", a bright laugh sounded from her mouth and Klaus looked at her as if spellbound. What did this woman do with him? He was not like that otherwise. How remote controlled he reached for the waffle.

"Thank you," he laboriously brought out, while Caroline turned away and continued to gaze in wonder at the houses and shops. It was to go crazy. She entered his life completely unexpectedly and turned everything upside down. He could not allow that to happen. He was the most powerful and feared vampire in the world. She would not undermine it and she would not change it.

"Are you coming, or do you want to take root there?" she asked, and her good mood was contagious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days ago, his sister disappeared. All along the east coast of the United States, her picture was on the news. Five days and nobody had seen her. As if a big hole had opened up in the ground and swallowed her, Jeremy thought angrily. But his rage quickly turned into grief again. The boy couldn't believe that he should never see her again, that she never blocked the bathroom again in the morning, that he didn't hear her laughing anymore. It was as if his whole world had stopped again and Jeremy couldn't imagine her spinning again. When her parents died in that car accident almost a year ago, Elena had been there, she had been strong for him and now she was gone. Disappeared. Just not there anymore. The hole that her disappearance had torn into his life would not close. She was his sister, they had always been very close, but now she was gone. Elena would never have left voluntarily, something must have happened and something was clear in this town. Either his sister was dead or a vampire. She would have contacted me if she was transformed for any reason, she could only be dead. Jeremy swept angrily over his desk with one hand. Leaves, pens, books, and photos fell to the ground. This damn city. What was going on here? Why wasn't it possible for most people here to be happy? Why did they have one of the highest murder rates in America? Jeremy knew the answer. She was plain and simple and yet so absurd that many didn't believe her. Vampires. This city had a vampire problem. Anger seized Jeremy again as he thought of Katherine who had made their lives hell. She had just left with the Salvatore brothers when his sister disappeared, which couldn't be a coincidence. But what should he do? He was only human. It was not possible for him to mess with the supernatural, let alone protect his family. He had to accept it, as painful as it was. Caroline had immediately started looking for his sister. She still had hope. Jeremy, on the other hand, no longer believed that it would end well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena poked her self-prepared dinner without any merriment. It didn't taste good. The potatoes were still hard and the rest of the vegetables too soft, the rice tasted like nothing, but that was not the reason for her loss of appetite. Her thoughts were with her family and friends in Mystik Falls. How did they feel? Surely they cared terribly and hadn't closed their eyes for days. The brunette would do anything to make them feel better. "It's better they care that they're dead," said that voice again, which she only heard since she was here. Elena was sure, no matter how this would end, she went insane. That voice she kept hearing was not normal, but after everything she'd been through in the last year, it was perfectly logical. How could she even remotely have believed without coming out of the situation damaged? Elena's thoughts wandered to Jeremy and her throat laced up painfully. How did he feel? "How was he supposed to feel?" there was that voice again and she was right again. Her little brother had lost so much in the last year and now she too. Why did that happen to her? What had she done to deserve that? "Maybe it is not because of what you did, but because of what Katherine did," the voice sounded again. "Shut up," screamed Elena and swept her glass and plate from the counter in the kitchen with her hand. "Damn," she quietly kidnapped it and jumped off the bar stool. The brunette stopped uncertainly, her legs began to tremble and finally gave way so that Elena landed roughly on the marble floor. Angrily, the doppelganger hit the floor with her fist. "Argh...!", she kidnapped it. The crackling was clearly audible. Great, now she had also broken her hand. Pain flashed through her hand and tears ran down her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" asked his hypnotic voice. Elena would love to hit her head against something. How did her brain get to fabricate such things? He was her kidnapper. He inflicted endless suffering on her family. Still, Elena couldn't deny that he looked good, that he smelled good, plus his melodic voice. Everything about him attracted her. That was sick! Elijah slowly approached the brunette. "What will it be?" he asked again, this time there was impatience in his voice.

"You'll ask that one more time?" Elena poisoned him thoughtlessly. Elijah was once again amazed at her behavior. She was afraid of him, he could clearly hear that from her heartbeat, he could smell it and still, she did what she did.

"You should come to terms with the situation", the cold in his voice was hardly bearable. Could anyone really be that cold? Could a living being be as indifferent as to someone else? Elena didn't have to wait for an answer because she was standing right in front of her.

"I will certainly not resign myself to that," she returned. Anger had taken possession of Elena. Anger and despair. She knew she shouldn't provoke him, any more than she should make him angry, but that didn't matter at that moment. Her thoughts were with Jeremy and Jenna, with Bonnie and Caroline. They suffered and all because of him.

"Go to sleep," he ordered and his voice did not allow any contradiction. Angrily Elena stared into cold, empty, brown eyes. He would manipulate her if she continued like this, although that wasn't his way, why would he? Most of the time a well-placed threat was more effective.

"I'll tidy it up," the trembling brunette turned to the shards on the floor and began to collect them hastily.

"I told you-you should go to sleep." Elijah tore the doppelganger on her arm up. Glass cut into Elena's palms, but she didn't feel it. The broken bone in her left hand hurt too much. Frightened, the brunette looked the original vampire in the eye for a fraction of a second, then the room filled with the smell of blood. Elijah's hand had still tightly enclosed Elena's arm as her beguiling scent rose into his nose. There was nothing better than the taste of doppelganger blood, driving it through the head of the original vampire. Warm, fresh blood ran over Elena's hand. He had tasted Katherine's blood when she was still human. In all his life he had never drunk anything so delicious. Elijah deeply absorbed her smell while black veins came out under his eyes and then he could no longer hold back. He knocked his fangs down the beautiful brunettes' throats. Her blood poured into his mouth. Warm, fresh, delicious blood. Elena tried to defend herself from escaping his grip, but she was too weak and he too strong. He had to stop, after all, he still needed her. "You can also drink her blood, she becomes a vampire and your brother will never break the curse," his inner voice suggested, but Elijah remembered. He had not waited five hundred years just to turn her into a vampire. His brother was to watch as he denied him any chance at what he wanted most. The original vampire, under great effort, let go of Elena. His breath went fast and the delicious scent was still in the air. He didn't have to pull himself together to jump on her again. For a moment the brunette stood there, rooted, then she began to run. The doppelganger opened the front door and stumbled weakly over the stone path into the forest. Blood ran from the wound in her throat and hand. She swayed as she walked. Elena didn't know how much he had drunk of her, but it must have been a lot. She was dizzy. She hardly felt the pain in her hand anymore, but the pain under her feet all the more. She had no shoes on. She had run barefoot into the forest. It was pitch dark the brunette could not even see her hand before her eyes. "Elena," she heard his voice calling. The doppelganger stopped as if rooted and held her breath. Her panic-stricken heart still couldn't calm her down.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "To betray someone, you first have to make them trust you (Dominik Krenner)."

Her laughter was still in his ears. As soon as Klaus closed his eyes she stood in front of him in her beautiful summer dress, which was so good for her and did not cover her wonderful legs. Angrily he tilted the next glass of whiskey down his throat. Since when was he so soft? This woman was no good to him. He would concentrate on finding the doppelganger. "And then what? What do you do then?" mocked his inner voice and the glass in Klaus's hand shattered into a thousand pieces. Then what should he do? He would sacrifice her. The chance to become a hybrid was within reach. He would never miss it. At last, he would no longer be dependent on the whims of his family. He would create his own loyal army, then Katherina could no longer hide anywhere. She was the first to whom he would demonstrate his new power. She would pay dearly for her betrayal. It had been over five hundred years, but Klaus had not forgotten. She had denied him the chance to become what he is. She has torn his family into two and Elijah has become one... Klaus broke off. Elijah. Angrily he pressed the jaws together. Of course, who else? He didn't even notice the voices approaching the salon.

"Nik?" asked Rebekah, and the hybrid turned around.

"Everything all right?" asked Caroline and there it was again. This warm feeling that she triggered in him, that even though all the anger penetrated and filled every corner of his body.

"I know where she is," Klaus pressed out between clenched teeth. He had clenched his hands to fists so that his ankles stood out white. Elijah, that was the only possible explanation for the sudden disappearance of the doppelganger. None of his witches could locate her, everyone said she was blocked. Of course, his brother was behind it. He had kidnapped the doppelganger and put a protective spell on her so he couldn't find her. Klaus knew what that meant, if Elijah had what he wanted, she would be a vampire. The original vampire knew how easy it was to resurrect humans from the dead, but to turn a vampire back into a human was impossible.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," his sister's voice ripped him from his thoughts. She had had to yell at him to get his attention. "If you're going to say something like that, at least finish your remarks," she complained and Caroline looked as if she wanted to agree with him.

"Elijah," he growled and visibly struggled for restraint.

"Your oldest brother?" Caroline asked bluntly. Rebekah had mentioned this name before.

"But what should he...", the original vampire broke off. "Of course. He still wants revenge," she answered her own question.

"Of course he wants that," Klaus ruled over his sister.

"Would I be enlightened in a kind way? Elijah wants to take revenge on Klaus for a reason unknown to me. All well and good, but what has Elena to do with it?" asked the blonde and looked back and forth between the siblings. What should he tell her now? "You don't know her for twenty-four hours. Why do you make something of her," asked his inner voice and Klaus closed his eyes.

"I told you this was gonna happen," Rebekah pointed him to the obvious.

"There is a curse on me, Caroline," Klaus began slowly and evasively. " doppelganger blood is the key to breaking it. If my brother...", Klaus was suddenly interrupted.

"What does doppelganger blood mean is the key?" Caroline roared up and looked at the man standing in front of her provocatively.

"That's complicated," Klaus evaded. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he didn't want her to know the truth about him. She would hate him, rightly so. Still, he didn't want her to hate him. Yes, he barely knew her. It was to go crazy. Everything about her attracted him, although for a thousand years he had forbidden himself to feel anything. He did not want to feel the pain again when someone stepped out of his life. Tatia, he thought, and for the first time in centuries, her name had no bitter aftertaste.

"Then explain it to me," demanded the blonde. She didn't care that he could kill her faster than she even knew. She didn't care that he was considered the most dangerous of all vampires. She didn't care that he was much older and stronger. She wanted an answer.

"You have to sacrifice the doppelganger in a ritual, but that's not as bad as it sounds," Klaus shot up quickly because he had noticed her facial expression.

"Oh...if it's nothing else", she was angry in her voice. "If you only want to kill my best friend, then everything is in perfect order," she shouted at him. Klaus stood there for a moment, petrified. Who did she actually think she was? Nobody had ever talked to him like that before.

"I waited a thousand years to become a hybrid and to be able to create some by myself," he screamed back. Rebekah stood next to them and didn't move. What was she supposed to do? If she intervened now, then she would end up in a coffin again for years if it went well for her, if she was unlucky, she would die afterward. But she couldn't leave her friend defenseless against Klaus either.

"So Katherine was right about what she said about you. You're just a power-obsessed monster," the beautiful blonde threw at his head.

"What did you say there?", he emphasized every word.

"You understand me perfectly." Caroline stretched her chin up. She wouldn't let him get her down. She wasn't a character with whom he could do what he wanted. Surely she had acted as if she didn't know him and her didn't either. He had been the afternoon they had spent together incredibly polite and just completely different. The blonde hoped that Katherine had simply exaggerated, but apparently she had been wrong about him.

"You take that back," he growled and flashed at her. He grabbed the vampire by the throat and pressed her against the wall.

"Force me, as you probably always do," Caroline challenged and looked at him provocatively. Suddenly Klaus let go of her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again," he warned.

"Why not? Does it not suit you if others tell you the opinion?", she had courage, he had to let her do that and she looked beautiful when she was angry.

"Elena!" Rebekah cautiously interjected, but she managed to attract the attention of both of them.

"You won't hurt her and if you will, then..." Caroline's breath was hard. That arrogant son of a bitch. What is he actually imagining, she cursed inwardly?

"What then, Love?" Klaus asked and the two stared angrily at each other.

"Then I find a way to kill you," she threatened. Her beautiful blue eyes flash with rage, but she turned away from him and looked at Rebekah, who clearly saw the reproach in her eyes.

"I didn't know until you showed him the picture," she said honestly. "I'm sorry, Care."

"I forced her not to say anything," Klaus came to his sister's aid. She was already angry at him anyway, why shouldn't he tell her the whole truth?

"I almost thought so. Maybe I should send Elijah a thank-you card," she thought out loud, which earned her a growl from Klaus.

"I don't think my brother is much better than I am," his voice was full of disgust when he spoke of his oldest brother.

"Oh, he wants to sacrifice Elena, too," she asked provocatively.

"He will transform her and don't think he will treat her well just because he needs your friend. He switched off his feelings centuries ago," Caroline jerked together. She knew how vampires could be who no longer had their feelings. Worry stepped on her face and she looked around to help Rebekah. Damn it, Klaus thought. He hadn't wanted that. He didn't want to tell her that so directly to her face. It was the truth, but it had slipped out of him, he would like to take it back. "Caroline?".

"You absolutely want to save her because of her blood, then do it," she demanded. The anger had returned.

"There is nothing we can do, Care. Elijah will give her his blood every day and as soon as we have found him, he will kill Elena before our eyes. We can free her, but not save her," Rebekah tried to explain to her.

"You see. That's how you do it," mocked his inner voice and Klaus would have loved to scream.

"Why?" Caroline kidnapped it and now it was up to him to answer.

"I wanted to sacrifice Katherina over five hundred years ago. I had everything together for the ritual, but Katherina fled. Elijah went with her to protect her from me. I found them both. Katherina had betrayed him and because he betrayed me, I put my brother in a coffin for the next 150 years, when I let him out again, he swore revenge. He never got over Katherina's betrayal. He believes that if I hadn't wanted to sacrifice them, they could still be happy today", Klaus Stimme was peculiarly proven when he gave her this little insight into his past.

"But he would never have been enough for her," Caroline looked at Klaus questioningly.

"He loved her and she broke his heart. Of course I wasn't very helpful again," Klaus admitted.

"Of course, you weren't," the blonde returned bitingly and Rebekah was amazed. He just let her offer it to him. Why?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: "The whole world is a great story, and we're playing in it (Michael Ende)."

I hear your heart beating, Elena. You can't hide", it sounded like a threat, but the original vampire was actually only angry at himself. Elijah couldn't tell when he lost control like that for the last time. Katherina, he thought and swallowed the bitterly rising bile again. Now was not the time for that. He had to find his doppelganger. "Your doppelganger?" asked his inner voice. He wasn't quite with himself since he was more or less locked up with that girl, but they couldn't go anywhere else for now. Her picture had been in all the news channels of the country. Damn, his plan wasn't quite as well thought out as he had imagined. How long did it take for his brother to get wind of it? Elijah would like to get this over with as quickly as possible. There was something about this girl that got him off his track. She seemed so different from Katherina. She wasn't wrong. The truth was always in her eyes and she would have died for the people she loved. These were all qualities that he had united in himself many years ago, but that was a long time ago. At that time he was still another person from another life. She reminded him too much of his human, weak self. Feelings were the greatest weakness of a vampire and he was not weak.

"Here," he heard her soft voice calling. She sounded feeble. Elijah wanted to slap herself the best. How could he have become weak? She was only a human being. He had met many good-tasting people in his life, but none had attracted him so much with her blood, not even Katherina. The original vampire suppressed his thoughts and took on his usual iron posture, then he flashed directly to Elena.

The brunette was standing in the middle of the blackness. She had no idea where she was. "Of course not, or do you know the area?" There was that voice again. Here, where she could not see her hand in front of her eyes, the voice made her even more afraid than usual. Her heart was still beating too fast, but it was weak. The wound on her neck was still bleeding and the loss of blood made her weaker and weaker. The brunette could barely stand on her legs. Everything around her turned. Swaying, Elena looked for support.

"I am there", strong hands embraced her arms. Panic rose again in the doppelganger. What would happen now? "I won't hurt you," promised Elijah, bit her wrist and pressed it onto Elena's mouth. She swallowed his blood, this time voluntarily, otherwise she probably wouldn't stay too long among the living." I'll take you home," promised Elijah in a soft voice, in which there was no cold for a change. Carefully he lifted her onto his arms and carried the beautiful brunette back to the house at human speed.

"Home?", her voice was barely perceptible. Her body began to heal, but all of a sudden Elena was terribly tired.

"I took you away from there and I will bring you back again sometime," he promised.

"Now you are weak," said the voice that only he could hear. "Shut up," Elijah growled so quietly that Elena couldn't hear him. His plan was still there. He would transform her in front of his brother and if he survived the fight against Klaus, he would bring her back. Why not, then he didn't need her anymore. Why should he kill her? He would kill Katherina very soon. She deserved it, but the girl in his arms was innocent. She had done nothing to him, so he would do nothing to her either. "You have already done something to her. You hurt her!" the voice accused him. Elijah would bring her back when he no longer needed her, he decided and continued his way unperturbed. Perhaps the voice would disappear if he ignored it long enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline heard a soft knock. "Come in," she said, and her voice sounded tired. She had managed the confrontation with Klaus and the truth.

"May I come in?" asked Rebekah, who just stuck her head in the door.

"Of course," Caroline replied and let herself sink to her bed.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I should have told you as soon as I knew, but Klaus...", she broke off.

"It's all right," the blonde brought about a smile. "Was it wrong of me to give him a chance and say that I didn't know who he was?" it burst out of Caroline.

Rebekah crossed the room and gave her new friend one of the glasses she had in her hand. "I don't know what this is between you two, but you both can't deny there's an attraction. Everyone else my brother would have torn apart in the air if he had spoken to him like that, but you...", she left her words hanging in the air.

"I don't know your brother for twenty-four hours," Caroline harshly contradicted.

"I know that, but with vampires, it's something different with love. When we fall in love, it is usually faster and much stronger than humans. I believe that you both are meant for each other and no matter what you do, you will not stop it," Rebekah explained.

"I am neither, nor will I fall in love with your brother," Caroline broke up, which brought her a smile from the original vampire.

"We'll see," she simply said, shrugging her shoulders. "My other brother Kol arrives tomorrow. He's something special just to let you know," she said.

"I think your whole family is special," burst it out of the blonde and Rebekah had to laugh.

"Yeah, but I think if you walk this earth as long as we do, you get weird at some point." Rebekah was about to start walking, so Caroline held her back.

"Tell me something about Elijah," she asked and the great vampire let herself sink onto the big four-poster bed next to her.

"As long as I can remember, Elijah was always there to take care of me. He was the oldest, he always took care of all of us. For many years he reproached himself for not being able to protect Klaus from Mikael. Mikael was our father. He hated Klaus and never missed an opportunity to show him that", Rebekah's voice was full of sadness when she spoke of the past.

"Why," Caroline asked, and somehow she felt guilty about the original hybrid. He wants to sacrifice your best friend, she remembered, and anger returned.

"Klaus emerged from our mother's affair with a werewolf. Mikael despised him for that. He did terrible things to him".

"But your brother can't help your mother's affair," Caroline interrupted the original vampire again. "Is he dead?" asked the blonde and Rebekah nodded.

"He hunted us two centuries after Mother turned us. One day Klaus tore his heart out of his chest. Elijah and he had lured him into a trap. It worked. We could live without fear of anyone. It was Elijah who kept our family together and convinced Klaus, again and again, to free Kol or me from the coffin because Klaus put us out of a whim once again. Mostly the reasons were banal. We argued and he hates it when you contradict him," Rebekah shook his head. Caroline wouldn't interrupt her now, because the original vampire's gaze was on the past. The blonde still had a thousand questions, but she could ask them at another time. "Elijah always put the family above everything else. He was good," Rebekah paused. "He also killed, yes, but he was so different from all of us. Somehow he was still the most human of us until he met Katherina. This snake looked like the deceased love of my two brothers. Tatia. They were almost hit when they saw her for the first time. Elijah was immediately blown away. Only later did the two of them hear about the double curse. Klaus stayed at a distance from Katherina the whole time. He was friendly and charming, yes, but only because he wanted to sacrifice her. After Tatia's death, he never let anyone approach him again. Elijah wanted to find a way to save Katherina and so he contacted some witches who even found a way, but she fled and since Elijah was blind from love, he went with her. Klaus was beside himself. You can't imagine how he raved. I thought he was tearing down the whole castle. He swore that he would kill Katherina as soon as he got his hands on her, how he wanted to deal with Elijah, he didn't know at that time yet. It came how it had to come. This bitch betrayed my brother and fled. Klaus and Elijah fought. It was a balanced fight as both were equally strong, in the end, Klaus won and put Elijah in a coffin for one hundred and fifty years. Kol freed him one day and Klaus raged again. He just wanted us to leave it all behind and be a family again, but Elijah swore revenge. He wanted to take revenge on Katherina and Klaus for what both did to him. He never got over the fact that his own brother pushed a dagger into his heart behind him. Since then he has been wandering the world looking for a way to take revenge on Klaus, it seems he found one after all these years", Rebekah broke off. She fought with herself and the tears.

"He'll kill his brother if he turns Elena, right?" Caroline actually knew the answer already.

The original vampire nodded sadly. "That's why I brought Kol here. I must at least try to prevent it. Elijah was always there for us, he kept getting us out, no matter what Kol and I had done. I have to try to save him from Klaus. It's probably years too late to save him from himself," she added, and now tears ran down her cheeks.

"I will help you, Rebekah. I am not an original vampire and I will have no chance against Klaus, but I will do what I can to help you," Caroline promised and took Rebekah in her arms.


End file.
